Handles are generally formed of two or more parts as, for example, the handle shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,712-Seyforth. In general, the separate parts are a base member that is connectable to a door or drawer and a decorative cover element that is attached to the base member for enhancing the appearance of the handle.
In order to manufacture refrigerators of different forms while maintaining a pleasing overall appearance, it is necessary to provide the refrigerator with a handle which is of a configuration that complements the artistic lines of that particular refrigerator. It is also desirable that the handles for the various refrigerators be formed of interchangeable parts, adapted for easy conversion to handles of different configurations, and constructed for easy and quick assembly.
The household refrigerator door handle of this invention is constructed to provide for either front or back mounting. The handle is also adapted for easy conversion to a plurality of different configurations and the interchangeable parts of various handles that can be constructed are assembled without the use of screws or bolts.